Cold Warm
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: I'll always be with you on the other side of the mirror. /LenRin Mirrorcest ! Poemfic/ This curse::This miracle.


Cold Warm

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer: I don't own because OHMIFACKINGGOSH IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE POSTED.**

**A/N:** OK. I'm sure Big-chan is looking at this new thing with a brow raised, considering I told her I was going to work on "_Red"_ a week…or maybe two (I've lost count again) ago…however, I've gotten busy again ;_; I'm so sorry, my love.

On a flip-side, since I'm having insomnia, I decided to just write this out. "_Red"_ won't be worked on for a while, unfortunately. I really needed to stay focused during the week. I got a grade pretty low and my Mom's not so happy about it :/ So yeah. I'm doing my best though, that's what matters!

So, I hope you all enjoy~!

_Read in ½ to see their mirrors :o_

* * *

At the stroke of five  
Hour before the usual dawn  
Her eyes suddenly flashed open  
And peered into the dark

Confusion filled them  
Blink once  
Twice,  
Before she arose in her bed  
And realized she was wide awake

Only a sane person  
Would be confused  
That she was, of course,  
But that didn't change the fact  
That she was compelled  
To turn her eyes to  
The mirror that sat  
Across her very room

A glimmer  
A shine  
The moon light's reflection  
Her form sitting up in bed  
The reflection was so ordinary

But if she looked closer  
She would notice that even though  
Her hair was down

In her reflection  
"Her" hair was up

Confusion strengthened  
_Why am I just looking at myself?  
_But questions  
Would never be answered

She was always one who was  
Easily intrigued  
Despite her confusion  
She found herself  
Slipping one leg  
After the other  
Out of her bed

Little feet  
With toe-nails painted of  
Soft orange  
Sank into the carpet  
Only to slowly  
Step  
By  
Step

And the mirror was in front of her

Soon, she made a face  
Blinked at herself  
Hummed a little  
Reached up  
Swiped a strand of hair

Nothing seemed different

Until…  
Somehow…

Her reflection blinked at her.

* * *

They had woken up  
At the same time

Felt the same confusion  
Same intrigued desire  
Was compelled

They seemed the same  
But then again,  
A reflection was just that way

Only parallel

And they move  
When you do

Talk  
When you do

Judge  
When you do

Cry  
When you do

Think  
When you do

So,  
With this logic in mind  
They found it  
Both

_Terrifying_

But

_Amazing_

That they were the same  
But oh, so different.

* * *

Hours,  
Minutes,  
Years,  
Maybe seconds

Maybe even dimensions

Away  
They were from each other

But one look at their mirror  
When the moon was out  
Did it not matter anymore

They were together again

One touch

A smudge  
And yet,  
A connection

They truly were  
Different  
Even though they seemed  
The same

And they learned  
As sleep became harder  
When the other was there  
Within a mirror's surface

If they concentrated  
And the night was slow  
And clear  
Their voices  
Were in each other's ears

If they touched  
The mirror's surface  
Simultaneously  
The mirror wasn't real  
But their flesh  
Against the other

In the back of their minds  
As their relationship  
Grew

They wondered  
_What if our lips touch the surface?_

To keep their grades  
And lives intact  
They did their work  
In front of their mirrors  
For after the school day  
They would return home  
Exhausted  
And would sleep  
Until the moon  
Was out again

They helped the other  
Shared  
And bonded  
They were the same age  
In the same grade  
With even the same last name  
As the other

And slowly,  
They knew  
They were no fools

Somehow,  
_Their hearts belonged to each other_.

* * *

Days got harder  
When they realized  
Their hearts  
Belonged to the other

During the days  
The other didn't exist  
Like a figment of each other's  
Imagination

The nights almost seemed  
Like a curse  
For the moon dictated  
Their time together

The dawns almost seemed  
Like a curse  
For the sun dictated  
Their depart from each other

Time was short  
Each time  
And both  
Wanted the other  
More and more  
In all the ways  
They could possibly be

But could never  
As the sun came up  
And killed their sunshine.

* * *

Sometimes  
As the days  
Would roll by  
They would think  
As they vacantly  
Stare out the window  
Thinking of the other

_Is it worth it?_

And usually,  
It was a prosperous shame  
To know already

_Yes, it was._

* * *

_I want you  
__But I can't have you_

_I don't  
__Feel complete  
__If your fingers  
__Don't fill the spaces  
__Between mine_

_And that could never be_

_Is it worth it?_

_Yes, it was_

_But  
__For my hearts sake  
__Even though I have you  
__And __**I**__ only have you this way_

_It could never be  
__And I believe we know…_

_This curse  
__This miracle_

_Must come to an end._

* * *

Tears in their eyes  
As he stared into hers  
Understanding  
But all the more sorrowful

And she felt  
Like her heart  
Was ripped

When he still nodded slowly  
And whispered  
A whisper  
That hissed in her brain

"_I'll always love you._"

They touched their mirror  
At the same time  
Felt each other again

And leaned in

Lip smudges

But as her eyes fluttered open  
She felt him no more  
And she pulled her kiss away  
From the cold warm surface of the mirror

He was gone  
An hour before dawn  
And a whisper filled her room

"_And I, you. For still, you are always with me…aren't you?_"

No answer  
And she didn't expect one.

* * *

She washed her hands  
Absentmindedly  
Musing about how dainty they are  
Compared to a certain someone's  
She'd recently known

She shrugged  
Turned her eyes to the paper towels  
But as she turned  
She failed to notice  
That her reflection stayed in the mirror  
And smile as she stepped out  
Into her world  
And lived without seeing the smile

Again.

* * *

_I'll always be with you  
__On the other side of the mirror._

* * *

**Peculiar, wasn't it? It was about time that I'd written something like mirrorcest. Dude, that was awesome. XDD Sorry it wasn't like hamxham's or Suicide Milk's…but I don't suppose it's that bad. XD **

**Review please~! I'd love to hear what you thought of this oneee~ :o**


End file.
